Ripper
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Five girls, each brutally murdered all by the same notorious killer, the Police are all on the hunt for this killer, but just who is it? Several people related to Total Drama are suspects but who is the killer?
1. The First Murder

**Ripper.**

**Summary:** **Five girls, each brutally murdered all by the same notorious killer, the Police are all on the hunt for this killer, but just who is it? Several people related to Total Drama and suspects but who is the killer?**

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Total Drama. That's it!**

**A note:** **My first Total Drama story that's kind of original and doesn't involve script from the actual show in it, go me! Anyway, this story will be pretty violet, but I don't want to bump it up to a 'M' because I learnt about this subject at school when I was like ten, so you can all survive too.**

**This story will be based off the Victorian Serial Killer, 'Jack the Ripper' with its events based on Total Drama characters, I recently went to a London attraction called 'The London Dungeons' and took an interest to the way they told the 'Jack the Ripper' story, so, here we go, the very first chapter of Ripper and be warned, it will be gruesome.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Victim.**

Trent Druitt was sitting in his warm home on a rainy Monday night; he was watching TV and sitting in front of the heater to keep warm. His eyes kept slowly darting to the clock in the living room, it was getting close to 1 in the morning and still no sign of his other half.

Trent leant forward and started nervously biting his finger nail on his index finger; this was just another night for him which was slowly leading him down the path of insanity, another night where he could hear the clock's hand ticking slowly by making the loudest noise he had ever heard in his life.

His eyes were drooping, he was tired but still he refused to sleep, not until answers were given to him.

The TV was on a very low volume, just loud enough so that Trent could hear the few words that were spoken, and a small melody that kept playing and was circling his head like a hawk.

He leant back again and rested his head against the rest behind him and shivered slightly, the cold October night was now getting to him and the heater that lay close by just didn't seem to be generating enough heat to keep him warm.

After aimlessly flicking through the TV channels trying to find something to take his mind of the thoughts that were running through his head for the fifth time tonight, something finally caught his eye.

It was one of those TV channels that just show repeats 24/7 but what caught his eye was the programme that was on…the Total Drama series, the same series that put him together with this other half, Gwen.

However, this wasn't one of the episodes where they were happy and pretty much together, this was during the last season they were in, well she was in since he didn't compete in this one. However a certain person did, Duncan. And this just so happened to be the episode where they confirmed their fling to be something more that just that.

He winced when he saw Gwen and Duncan in Area 51 leaning in towards each other and kissing, it was so relaxed and natural it started to make Trent wonder why she was still with him.

A quick movement was made as Trent got up and turned the TV off as fast as he could, before it drove him mad. He stood up and looked at a self on the wall, it was filled with photos of Gwen and Trent, smiling looking happy, it was all fake.

He wasn't sure, but right now, the smiles that Gwen had on all of these photos looked fake, he picked one up that was of them when they just got back together after the show ended, it was the too of them in what looked like a hospital and then the memories came flooding back to him.

It was after the third season ended and they had gotten away from the Hawaiian volcano exploding with injuries, only a broken arm or burnt leg here or there, but thankfully it was nothing too major, it showed Gwen sitting up in a hospital bed with a few bandages wrapped around her arms and Trent sitting next to her with his arms around her, she had both her hands rested on his thigh and they were both smiling.

He remembered now, they were all having a joke in the hospital about what had happened, everyone had gotten out ok with the exception of Alejandro and Heather, they were however slowly on the road to recovery, Geoff had thought what a laugh this was so he whipped out his camera and took photos of everyone around him.

Trent smiled, maybe this one wasn't a fake smile, but the rest, ones of them at dinner, at a party…they were fake, in everyone he remained the same, but her smile was dimmed…like her love for him.

Trent was slowly brought out of his thoughts when he heard his front door opening, he spun around as he heard the sound of the door closing and he saw his girlfriend Gwen Nichols walking in with a coat and a scarf wrapped around her neck, she looked up at Trent and smiled as she pulled the scarf off.

"You know you don't have to wait up for me whenever I go out right?" Gwen said softly as she walked over to him to kiss him, Trent jerked away letting her catch his cheek; she was taken aback and looked at him a little surprised.

"Hey! What's your damage?" She asked.

"Nothing" He mumbled quietly, "Well, now your home I think I might go to bed".

Trent was about to leave when Gwen grabbed hold of his hand, "No, you're not going up until you tell me what's wrong with you" Gwen said, her voice sounding serious.

"It's nothing".

"Well it's obviously something" Gwen said, "What is it?"

Trent looked at her, this was going to come out sooner or later, he opened his mouth to speak when Gwen's eyes widened, "No…it's not…Trent" She sighed.

"Sorry" He mumbled.

Gwen let go of his hand and sighed again with her head in her hands, "Come on, Trent! Duncan and I are just friends, nothing more nothing less, yes we did have something years ago, but that's over now, so what if we go out every now and then for a drink?"

"So what? It's the fact you're seeing him more than you're seeing me!" Trent snapped.

"Is that why you're like this?" Gwen asked quietly, "Because you're jealous?"

"Yes of course I'm jealous!" Trent said turning to her, "I leave for work early and then by the time I get back you're at work, and as soon as you come in we barely say two words to each other before you're off out again, most of the time with him!"

"_He _has a name!" Gwen snapped, "I can't believe you're being like this, you know my feelings for you, you always have".

"Yeah well…lately it doesn't feel like it" Trent said, "Gwen be honest with me, do you like him?"

Gwen's eyes widened and she flinched slightly, "Yes Trent, I like him, I like him a lot in fact I think I might love him, that's why I'm here, living with you and have done for a good year, I like him so much so I broke up with him after that stupid show has ended!" She snapped sarcastically.

"Ok, ok!" Trent said making her stop, "No need to go sarcastic on me, I just wanted to make sure".

"You need to get yourself sorted" Gwen hissed, "You need to get the fact that I chose you rather than him into your head! He's married Trent! Do you think I'd be that low to date someone that was married and happily at that?"

"I don't know it didn't stop you on the show?" Trent said, after that was said he froze, he had regretted saying that, since that would make the story unfold into a horror.

Gwen stepped back, her hand flinching slightly, "Excuse me?" She whispered, "Did you just say what I think you did?"

Trent blinked, "No…Gwen I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that…It's just…I love you Gwen, you know I do-."

"Of Course" Gwen interrupted, "You love me, that's why you're acting like this, why you can't let me have a life outside of these walls, yeah that's love to me".

"Not like that" He said, "I love you I just want you to watch out for yourself?"

"So now you think I'm stupid?" Gwen said.

Trent bit his tongue, everything that seemed to come out of his mouth only seemed to insult her further, he looked down at the floor and then back into Gwen's dark eyes, she looked furious and ready to kill.

"Gwen no-."

"No, I get it Trent" She said grabbing her scarf back off the armchair, "I'll see you later" She said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Trent asked angrily.

"Back out".

"You're not going to see him again are you?" He called to her.

"Maybe, It has been a good few hours since I've seen Duncan and had my nightly affair with him, time to go back out" She snapped sarcastically.

Before another word was said the door slammed loudly, Trent froze, had she just stormed out on him? He blinked several times and tried to fight back the tears that were brimming in his eyes, he wasn't going to cry over this, he was very sure that this would all blow over in the morning, he just had to go to sleep to calm down, and Gwen had to calm down too…everything was going to turn out fine.

* * *

Gwen stormed back down the road towards where she had met Duncan for a drink; it was something they did once every week, a drink to chat about their lives and just to generally keep in touch with one another.

Another reason why they used to meet up was to get away from their other halves, although Gwen did love Trent he was very needy, and if Gwen didn't spend as much time at home as she could he would have something to say about it, hence why the two blew up at each other tonight.

Duncan had been in the same boat recently, he and Courtney had recently gotten engaged and the stress of the wedding had both of them irritable at each other, especially Courtney with Duncan, her job also had her railed up, she was a police detective and as soon as she got home she would be sitting on their couch with a huge wedding book debating whether tulips or lilies would be better flowers, all Duncan wanted was to cuddle up with his wife to be and be a little intimate with her, but if he got within touching distance of her she would be shouting at him.

That was the reason why Gwen and Duncan had been meeting up with each other just to keep Duncan from going slightly insane and to keep one an other from kill each other, a cold pint of beer seemed to keep Duncan mellow headed and listening to Gwen's calming words also seemed to have a good effect on him.

Duncan and Courtney had once gotten into such a big fight with one another that Duncan left for the night, he ended up sleeping on Gwen's couch, thankfully Trent was away visiting his parents that night so to this day he didn't know a thing about this, Gwen couldn't go with him that night because of work so when she got the call from Duncan asking if she had a place to stay she was going to let him in, Courtney had rung him the next morning begging for him to come back and she was sorry, immediately Duncan ran across the city to be back with his girl.

Because of this they met up a week later, and Duncan said that if Gwen ever needed a place to stay he would offer his home for her, despite Courtney disagreeing with this she didn't care, she pulled out her phone and checked the time, it was nearing half 2 in the morning, surely he would be home by now so she dialled his number and waited.

He however didn't answer so Gwen had to leave a message; she listened to the dial tone and waited for his answer message to end.

'_Hey it's Duncan, you know what to do'._

The beep came and Gwen took a deep breath, "Hey Duncan, its Gwen. Look me and Trent had a little fight and well…I'm walking around the streets now…you said about staying at yours if I ever needed to and well…I need to…God I hope you're in, I'm walking to yours now so I'll probably see you soon".

Gwen hung up and headed towards Duncan's home, she passed several darkened streets but didn't think much of them, she didn't have to, she had passed the streets several times at the dead of night and nothing had ever happened.

She strode passed a road in particular and angrily hissed at her phone when she checked it and saw that Duncan hadn't yet rung her back, it had distracted someone down that road and they walked out and started to walk in the same path as Gwen.

She didn't take too much notice to this, she knew how to take care of herself and good luck to the guy that would try and attack her, she had watched several horror films and knew how to deal with these kind of things.

She slowly looked over her shoulder, she couldn't see his face, all she could see was someone in a black hoodie with the hood over its face, Gwen couldn't even tell if it was a guy or a girl, she carried on walking until she came to a crossroad, she paused slightly trying to remember which way it was to Duncan's when…

The figure behind he grabbed her from behind and covered up Gwen's mouth to stop her from screaming out loud, Gwen panicked slightly and she tried to break free by attempting to swing her leg back and kick the person that had her captured.

It didn't work, instead it got the figure angry and it pushed Gwen down to the floor, she tried to crawl away screaming in fear but it was too late, the figure grabbed her foot making her scream again and stopping her from moving and he pulled her back close to him, Gwen was staring up into the face of the figure and she froze.

Before she could say or make another move, a horrible pain took over her body, she her eyes glazed over and she could just about make out what was in front of her, the figure had plunged what looked like a knife into her neck, her mind was going hazy and her sight was slowly fading.

The pain increased as the figure started to drag the knife, still embedded in Gwen's neck slowly across the rest of her throat, cutting as it went, Gwen's head hung back in a horrible way and it looked close to snapping off her body.

The figure couldn't tell but Gwen was either out cold or dead, to make sure it dropped her body to the floor and bent over it, it pulled the knife out of her neck and plunged it into her abdomen, it dragged the knife down her stomach and towards her lower stomach, the knife was so deep inside it cut arteries and skin tissue badly, blood was pumping out all over the place and onto the cold street.

It then left, fled into the dark night as far as it could get from her body, leaving Gwen who was still hanging on for dear life, to die.

She couldn't breath; the figure had made clear sure that her throat had been severely severed beyond repair, her eyes were closed and she could see one thing in front of her eyes, Trent.

'I love you' she tried to whispered, but nothing came out of her mouth, 'I love you…Trent'.

* * *

Into the early hours of the morning, calls had been placed to inspect the streets, screams could be heard down a road and locals were concerned, the local police had been informed and had sent someone down there to look.

Courtney Eddows had been sent out of duty; normally her life as a police detective and officer was fairly boring this time of night, nothing major happened, just a drunken punch up here and there but nothing exciting, so as soon as she received the distress call she headed straight out with the police 'Dog' they had.

The 'Dog' wasn't actually a dog, it was in fact Ezekiel, ever since the incidents he was put through on World Tour he was completely transformed into some sort of beast, no one really knew what to do with him, he was now an animal not a human, no hospital wanted to help him and the only option vets had suggested was to put him down, Courtney had just started out in the police business when she heard this news and she did not want Ezekiel put down, so she adopted him into the police force and got him trained up to be a sort of police dog, in some ways he did the job better than normal dogs, he could run faster and could understand human speech perfectly so when a command was given he was on it.

Now Courtney was walking with Ezekiel running along side on all floors beside her as they investigated the streets around them, Courtney had a flash light shining around the dark streets, it had been a good hour and still nothing.

"Keep an eye out Zeke" She whispered to her partner, "Clues could be anywhere".

Zeke had pressed his nose up against the floor and was sniffing around the floor, then something happened, he could smell something rich and like iron, something he had been trained to recognize.

He broke into a sprint towards the source of the smell, Courtney watched and hurried after him as fast as she could, Ezekiel however was far too fast for her and ended up running ahead.

The smell was getting stronger as he ran, and then he saw it, under the shine of a street lamp he saw the unmistakable colour of red forming a puddle on the floor…blood.

He froze and looked sniffed the puddle, it was definitely blood, he carried on a little further, following the source of the puddle only to come face to face with a completely mutilated body in front of him.

He sat back down on his back legs, mouth open in horror, ever since he had started working here, never in his life had he seen something this nasty, his lower lips trembled and he started crying out for Courtney.

Courtney could hear Ezekiel's frightened cries and ran towards them, she saw Ezekiel sitting by something crying out, Courtney ran to his side and rubbed his shoulder.

"Ssh Zeke what is-." She froze when she saw the sight in front of her, blood had covered the street and a body lay in front of her, eyes shut and a huge hole had been ripped in her stomach revealing all of her internal organs in the light, her eyes trailed up towards the head of the body only to be met with a nasty cut across the victim's neck, she took a deep breath as she looked up towards the face, she used the flash light to see the face and gasped in horror.

"Gwen!"

The flash light slipped out of her hands as she rummaged around her pockets for her phone, she quickly dialled a number on it and rung her office.

"Yes Hello? It's Courtney…I need back up and an ambulance… now!"

* * *

Trent had managed to fall asleep in his empty bed that night; he had managed to sleep all the way through to the morning, he opened a bleary eye to see the sun shining onto his and Gwen's bed, he turned over only to see that Gwen had not returned last night, he sighed and rubbed his face in his hands. This was all just a big mistake and it didn't mean anything at all, he felt ashamed of his behaviour last night and wanted to right Gwen to say sorry.

Knowing she would probably be awake he picked up his phone from the side and dialled her number, after a few attempts there was no answer, so he gave up and set the phone back down.

Then the sound of knocking on the door could be heard, Trent's ears pricked up excitedly when he heard the knock on the door, it was Gwen! He knew it was, she often forgot her key and must of left it when she stormed out yesterday.

He sprinted down the stairs to the door to see Gwen's face again and to apologize to her, but when he opened the door he came to the horrible sight of two police officers on his doorstep.

Trent's froze, police could only mean two things, something had happened to him…or something had happened to Gwen.

He swallowed hard and blinked to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he wanted to be dreaming, but no matter how hard he blinked it realized it was all horribly true,

"Yes?" He asked nervously.

"Trent Druitt?" One of the police officers asked and he nodded, "Do you know a Gwen Nichols?"

Trent slowly nodded and the police officer took off his hat, "Last night at 2:47 in the morning she was found dead in the middle of Dawes Road, she had been severally stabbed and wounded".

Those few words had sent Trent's world spiralling into an oblivion, his mouth hung open and tear poured out of his eyes and face, he clung onto the door frame to stop himself from collapsing, he looked down at the floor and gasped in shock.

"She's…dead?" He whispered slowly, trying to get to grips with the news, "But…how…when?"

"We're not sure" The police officer said, "So unfortunately we have to start looking into suspects…Trent Druitt, you are under arrest on suspicion on the murder of Gwen Nichols".

Trent's eyes widened and he wished he never woke up now, Gwen was dead and now he was being arrested for it, as he was led away by the police officers he started to think it was his fault, he hadn't killed her but had he led her into the jaws of a killer?

Was it his fault after all?

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Well, what did you all think? It's something new and it's going into my dark writing side, so let me know what you think and do you think Trent killed Gwen? Or someone else? Let me know what you all think?**


	2. Control

**Another update! Thanks to all the feedback I received for the first chapter, it really gave me the urge to write for this, thanks!**

**Thanks to StarReader86, Codierra, ZimBotMagoMaster, The Codemeister, La La Land Girl, link9753, neko-naito, Holly, DxC-Fanatic for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Control**

Courtney was sitting in her office with her hands tightly secured around a mug of warm tea, the incidents from last night were plaguing her mind and the horrible image of Gwen lying on the floor with her insides spilled across the streets and her neck slit open was burned forever into her mind.

The rest of the night had been a bit of a blur, from when the police and the ambulance turned up to pronounce her dead straight away to when she received a call later on from her boss telling her that this was her case to look into.

She refused to go to sleep that night, she didn't go home to Duncan, instead she stayed at the office and worked, straight away she had ordered the officers there last night to go an investigate Gwen's neighbourhood to see if the neighbours had seen or heard anything when she left her home that night and to arrest anyone that was seen with her for immediate interrogation.

She looked around her empty office, with the only company with her was Ezekiel who was fast asleep in the corner on a dog bed, she waited patiently for her partners to come into the office for briefing, she glanced at the clock and sighed.

"Two minutes late" She mumbled, and then right on cue the door swung open to reveal two men walking through the door, one short and scowling, the other, was rather large and looked very happy.

"Good morning Courtney" Owen Swanson said as he strolled into the office with a box of doughnuts in his hands.

"You're late" Courtney hissed setting her mug down.

"Only by two minutes" Owen said kindly, "We stopped off to get doughnuts".

"Have you been here all night?" The other figure, Noah Anderson asked looking at the bags under Courtney's eyes.

"Yes" She mumbled.

Noah walked over to the coffee machine and looked at it, "What gives?" He asked, "Normally you have a fresh pot going every morning?"

"I've got something else" She said, nodding at her mug, "Tea, I've been drinking way to much coffee recently".

"You don't want some?" Noah asked pouring the fresh coffee into two mugs, "It'll wake you up".

"I'm fine" Courtney snapped, a little more defensive this time.

"What's with the tea anyway?" Owen asked chewing on a doughnut.

"Its ginger tea" Courtney explained, "It relaxes me, which is what we're going to need for today".

Noah looked at the mug that Courtney placed down on the counter and picked it up, he tasted a little bit of it and nearly choked, "What the hell is this stuff?" He gasped coughing, "It's horrible".

"It tastes fine!" Courtney snapped pulling the mug back to her, "That's beside the point, I went sent out on a call last night, apparently there were screams coming from Dawes Road, I took Zeke out and we looked for what it was".

"What was it?" Owen asked, picking another doughnut out of the box.

"It was…" Courtney swallowed slightly and took another gulp of her tea, "It was Gwen…I found her completely mauled, her stomach was ripped open and her neck had been slit".

"No way" Noah gasped.

"There was no way it was an accident" Courtney said again, "Someone killed her".

"And we've got to look into it?" Noah asked with a sigh.

"It is our job Noah" Courtney said angrily, "Sometime I wonder why I hired you two bone heads".

"That's harsh" Owen mumbled.

"So?" Courtney hissed back, "Anyway, the police are looking into her home to find any possible suspects, and Gwen's body is being taken to the mortuary so that they can perform an autopsy on her body, I need to attend that so the two of you need to man the office".

"Fine by me" Noah said sitting down and putting his feet up.

"Which also means you need to work" Courtney growled pushing Noah's feet off the desk, "The police I sent out could be ringing any minute with our suspects lined up".

"Who would even want to kill Gwen anyway?" Owen asked.

"Who knows" Courtney said, filling up Ezekiel's water bowl and placing it down by his bed, upon hearing Courtney he woke up and looked at the water and started lapping it up.

"All I know is that whoever did it must have had a serious problem with her" Courtney mumbled grabbing her coat and walking out of the office.

* * *

Courtney drove to the mortuary where Gwen's body had been dropped off, she climbed out of her car and locked the door and walked into the centre, she then strolled down the dark corridors before ending up at a door, she knocked twice and waited for a reply.

"Come in" Called a voice.

Courtney pushed open the door and walked in to see her old friend DJ Phillips clad in a Doctors coat watching her come in.

"Morning Courtney" He said kindly to her.

"Good Morning DJ" She said, "I take it Gwen's body's here?"

DJ nodded, "This is going to be so weird, I mean, doing an autopsy on one of my friends…it just shows you can never be too careful can you?"

"No" Courtney said hanging her coat up on a rack close by, "You can't".

Lying in the centre of the room was a white sheet, and under that was a body shaped bulge under it, DJ pulled on rubber gloves and pulled a small table towards him filled with sharp scalpels.

"You ready?" He asked Courtney.

"Yeah" She nodded.

DJ slowly uncovered the sheet to reveal Gwen's body, still in the bad shape that Courtney had found it in last night, DJ stepped back a little in surprise.

"Jeez" He mumbled, "This is the worst case I've seen in a while".

"It's disgusting…but it has to be done" Courtney said stepping towards DJ.

DJ nodded and walked back over to her body, carefully he placed his hands on her ripped open stomach and placed his hands inside her, Courtney watched this and a sudden rush of nausea ran through her body, she gasped slightly and covered up her mouth.

DJ turned back to her, "You don't have to be in here if you're squeamish you can-."

"I'm not squeamish" Courtney said quickly, swallowing hard, "I'm fine, please go on".

DJ turned back and carried on with his job, Courtney was watching every movement carefully, it was surprising seeing Gwen, the girl she hated with every fibre of her being now in front of her, dead, mauled.

She had often imagined this day, but she would have been the one killing her, in her head it had always been having a grand piano fall on her, but never in her wildest dreams could she imagine cutting Gwen to shreds on the street.

"Well?" She asked when DJ looked back at her.

"Her face is bruised" DJ said wiping his hands clean from blood, "Her left cheek looks like whoever did this had his hand pressed down on her face while the cut to her neck was made".

Courtney looked over at Gwen's incredibly pale face, "I see" She said scribbling it down in a notebook.

"The cut on her neck is four inches long" DJ carried on, "And both vessels on her neck have been severed, the cut on her stomach is eight inches and has pretty much torn up all of her skin tissue in sight, that's not the only cut on her stomach though, there are several small cuts along the side, that are no where near as deep or as long".

Courtney sighed again, "Any signs of her being abused before the attack?" she asked.

DJ shook his head, "Everything looks clear there" He said, "I think it's just a case of her being stabbed to death".

"Terrible" Courtney mumbled watching as DJ covered her body back up, "It's just terrible".

"There are some horrible people that are around these streets nowadays" DJ murmured as the two left the room.

As they left Courtney's phone went off, she looked to see it was Noah ringing her, "Hello?" She said as she answered the phone.

"Courtney we've got our first suspect" Noah said down the phone.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Gwen's boyfriend, otherwise known as Trent Druitt".

Courtney's eyes widened, why didn't she think of this before? The number one culprit for this murder case was in fact Gwen's boyfriend…Trent, Courtney grabbed hold of her coat and left as fast as she could, she climbed back into her car and put the key in the ignition. As fast as she could she drove back to the office to meet with her first suspect.

* * *

She walked into her office to see Noah and Owen standing by another door, Courtney placed her coat down and walked over to get a fresh mug of tea.

"Is he in there?" She asked as she picked up her new mug.

"Yep" Owen said looking through the small window, "He's all yours now".

Courtney took a gulp of her tea and swallowed, she slowly pushed the door open and walked in, Trent was sitting on a chair by the desk looking at his hands that were in his lap, upon hearing Courtney open the door he looked up into her eyes and his mouth fell open slightly.

"Good morning Trent" She said calmly as she sat down, "You should know that from now what ever you say will be recorded".

Trent nodded in agreement, "I never thought I'd be seeing so many familiar faces in the same day" He whispered.

"That is beside the point" She said back, "Last night your girlfriend was found dead-."

"Thanks for reminding me" Trent said, tears forming in his eyes, "I didn't do it".

"Are you sure?" Courtney said, "I'm nowhere near done with this, Trent…last night your neighbours said they heard shouting coming from your house, around half one in the morning, does any of that ring a bell?"

"You think just because we had a fight I killed her?" Trent whispered.

"So you admit you had a fight?" Courtney said, "What was it about?"

"You don't need to know" Trent hissed looking away.

"If you don't tell me I could easily just arrest you know I hope you know" Courtney said calmly taking another drink of her tea.

"What happened to your dreams of being a CIT?" Trent growled looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I realized that being a police detective was more my calling" Courtney mumbled, "Trent, what was your fight about?"

"I don't know why you're grilling me about this when you're the one to blame" Trent hissed.

"What?"

"You heard me" Trent said standing up, "If it weren't for you being able to control your boyfriend none of this would have happened".

"What has this got to do with me and Duncan?" Courtney asked standing up too.

"They went out last night, they're always going out, if you would have maybe stopped being a stupid detective maybe he wouldn't have run off with her and none of this would of happened" Trent shouted angrily causing Owen and Noah to open the door to make sure nothing happened.

"Maybe if you trusted Gwen a little none of this would have happened, better yet put a leash on her" Courtney mumbled the last part under her breath as Trent slowly sunk back down into his chair.

"Gwen's death has nothing to do with me or…" She paused, she couldn't admit it to Trent but she had no idea if Duncan was in the clear, they met up last night according to Trent, so unfortunately if Trent was clear…she didn't want to think about it.

"My point is…we're interrogating you Trent, most cases I see like this it's always been the boyfriend that kills the girlfriend, that's why we had to turn to the first case, you're closest to her and that also makes you a prime suspect" Courtney recovered herself.

"I didn't do it…" Trent whispered, tears pouring down his face, "I didn't do it…I love her? Why would I do it?"

"Trent you have no proof" Courtney said, "If you had proof then we would be able to let you go".

"Proof?" Trent asked looking up, "Fine, there's a security camera outside our home, that will prove that I didn't leave the house that night, there's only one way to get out of my house, that'll clear me".

Courtney sighed, "Owen, go check the security cameras, see if it's true".

Owen nodded and left the room, Courtney still kept an angry eye on Trent, "You have to believe me" Trent said again, "that fight didn't mean anything it was pointless and stupid…"

"We'll wait for Owen to come back before we decide anything" Courtney said.

"Have you…seen her body?" Trent asked nervously.

"Yes" Courtney said, "It's not in good shape, her neck had been slit from left to right and her stomach had been cut open, all her organs were still in tact, she was just in bad shape, she was dead when we found her last night but her body was still warm, meaning she must have only just been killed".

Trent covered up his mouth, "I think I'm going to be sick".

Before another word was said, Trent had leant over a bin in the room and was throwing up over it, Courtney winced slightly and waited for Trent to come back up, slowly he did after a while and he slowly walked back to his seat.

"Here" Courtney said pouring some of her tea into a spare cup beside Trent, "It's ginger tea, it'll relax you and get rid of any nausea you're feeling".

"How come you're drinking stuff like this?" Trent asked, his voice was now hoarse and scratchy as he choked down the sharp tasting tea.

"It's not a pretty job what I do" Courtney said drinking her own, "this relaxes me more that anything, that's why I'm drinking it".

Owen then walked back in with a slight smile on his face, "He's in the clear" He said, "We saw Gwen leave but that was it until morning".

"Right" Courtney said, she pressed her finger down onto the recorder stopping it and looked up at Trent, "You're free to go, however you're not in the clear just yet, we are still able to get you back here if we find any clues".

"And what if you find the real killer?" Asked Trent as he stood up.

"Then you're free" Courtney said opening the door for him, "Take care" She said as he left scowling at Courtney.

As he left Courtney, Noah and Trent walked out of the small room and back into their office, "What now?" Noah asked, "Your big suspect turned out to be a dud".

Courtney sighed and pulled out a piece of paper from her desk and a pen, she paused and started writing on it, "We're going to have to go back in our tracks, think back to the show, I'm going to interrogate everyone that was involved with Gwen".

She wrote down five names on a piece of paper, "Send out the police to these people, they shouldn't be too hard to track down".

Noah nodded and looked at the first name on the list and his mouth dropped open, "Really? Are you sure about this?"

"Positive" Courtney said, "We have to find everyone and if that means getting the ones close to you then that's what we have to do".

Noah nodded and he walked over to his desk and rang up the officers, "I have some people I want you to bring to the office immediately…"

* * *

Duncan Cohen was sitting at home watching TV, he hadn't heard from his other half Courtney for a few hours now, not ever since he got back from his night out with Gwen, he wasn't worried, he knew that Courtney would probably be working hard and if he rang her up on the office number she would snap at him thus creating another argument for them.

He sighed, he hadn't heard from Gwen either, not ever since the message she left on his phone telling him that she was goin g to come over and stay, he missed her call because he was on the phone with Courtney, but when he tried to ring her back he got nothing, he knew that Gwen could take care of herself and had nothing to worry about, if she and Trent had a fight he knew that he would have probably followed her out the door to apologize.

He always seemed to have a problem with him going with her and they were friends, that was it, he had his Princess and that was how it was always going to be.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door, thinking it could be Gwen coming over to talk he turned off the TV and got up to answer the door, only to come face to face with two police officers.

Normally if Duncan came face to face with officers he would be freaking out, knowing that the fight he started in a bar a few months ago would come creeping back up on him, but ever since Courtney became a police officer she always seemed to bail him out of things, she wouldn't be happy about it but he would get an earful at home which he could easily cheer her up by taking his shirt off, that always seemed to do the trick.

"She's down at the office boys" Duncan said, trying to close the door but one of the officers pushed it open with his foot.

"Duncan Cohen, you're being taken down to the office on suspicion of the murder of Gwen Nichols" The officer said.

Duncan's eyes widened, "What? Gwen's…dead? But how?"

"She was found dead last night, you were the last one to see her that night which makes you an automatic suspect" The officer said, "You're coming with us" He said reaching out for Duncan's arm.

"You can go to hell" Duncan said yanking his arm away but too late, the other officer retaliated and grabbed hold of him, putting him in handcuffs and dragged him out of his home.

"LET ME GO!" Duncan cried out, "I DID NOTHING!"

He tried to break out of his handcuffs but it was all too late, he was taken out of his apartment and dragged down to the police car where he was forced into the car and driven to the office.

* * *

Cody Lusk was sitting in his office at work, he was now working as a news reporter and was good at his job, he was quite high up on his job and trying his hardest to become editor in chief for the local newspaper.

Today was no exception for him, he was at his desk typing a new article about crop circles when someone came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Time for your break Cody" A woman said kindly to him.

"Great" Cody said jumping up and locking his computer so he didn't loose any work, he grabbed his coat and hurried downstairs to get a sandwich from the local deli, as he ran downstairs he saw two strong police officers standing at the front desk talking to the receptionist, he thought nothing of it, police officers were always around as they did a lot of coverage on crimes.

But today what one of them said made his skin crawl.

"We're looking for a Cody Lusk" One of the officers said.

Cody wasn't sure what made his do this but still he turned around to face the officers, "That's me" He said clearly making them turned around, they nodded at each other and one officer walked over to Cody.

"Cody Lusk, you're under arrest on suspicion of the murder of Gwen Nichols" He said taking Cody by the arm and leading him out of the office.

"What? I didn't do it? I didn't even know that Gwen was dead, I love her I wouldn't kill her!" Cody protested as on lookers watched in shock as he was led into a police car.

"That's what they all say" The officer said bitterly to him.

* * *

Bridgette Neils and Geoff Williams were both at their home that was fairly close to the road where Gwen had been murdered, they had lived with each other for years but hadn't yet gotten engaged to one another, they had a small townhouse that had been decorated to s surfers dream, with pictures of the beach all over and sunset coloured wall paper.

It was the perfect house for the both of them, they were both working however this day was their day off, so they spent the day being with one another and relaxing.

Bridgette was in the kitchen making some lunch for the both of them, two good looking grilled cheese sandwiches were sitting on plates for them both, Bridgette smiled at her work and walked into the dining room.

"Geoff" She called, Geoff knew what this meant and he ran down to the dining room and sat down, ready to eat.

"Thanks" He said as Bridgette handed him a plate, Bridgette's cooking was like heaven to him as he begun to eat, nothing tasted as good as that.

"Any good?" Bridgette asked looking up from her own food.

"Oh yeah!" Geoff said happily as he carried on eating, "Bridge your cooking is like…awesome!"

Bridgette chuckled softly and finished off her own sandwich before getting up and walking over to Geoff to sit on his lap, "I was thinking about taking a walk later? What do you say?"

"Why not" Geoff said happily kissing Bridgette long and hard on the lips before getting up, Bridgette stood up too and walked up to their room to freshen up for their walk, as she re did her hair she heard a knocking at the door, she looked out of her window to see a police car outside.

"God Geoff what have you done now" She mumbled as she ran downstairs to open the door, Geoff joined her as they opened the door to come face to face with two officers.

"Bridgette Neils? Geoff Williams?" He asked and both of them nodded, "Both of you are under arrest on suspicion of the murder of Gwen Nichols".

Bridgette's eyes widened in fear and Geoff placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from the door, "Officer there must be a mistake" Geoff said, "We haven't seen her in months, there was no way we could have killed her".

"As a matter of fact, you're both big suspects, the killing took place just across the road from here, both of you know her so you're to be taken down and interrogated" He said as one police officer took Bridgette by the hand and pulled her away, Geoff was grabbed too and he tried to pull away.

"We haven't done anything!" Geoff snapped trying to yank his arm back.

"You can refuse as much as you like, it'll just hurt you later son" The officer said to Geoff as he pushed in into the car.

Once inside Bridgette looked at Geoff with terrified eyes, Geoff grabbed hold of her hand and mouthed to her, 'it's going to be ok'.

Bridgette nodded and tightened her grip on Geoff's hand as she started to shake.

* * *

Sierra Sickert was sitting in her home updating her ever growing popular Total Drama Blog, she sat in front of her computer typing incredibly fast and talking to herself as she typed.

"The Total Drama series premiers its twenty fourth series next month which involves ten contestants from the last series and five new ones staying in the Amazon forest and trying to survive, from being an Amazon girl myself I know that this series will be both exciting and scary for our new contestants, not returning to the series however will be the host Chris McClean due to still being in hospital after his botox injection went wrong" Sierra gabbled as she typed.

Suddenly a knock at the door brought her out of her zone and she angrily turned around, "READ THE SIGN ON THE DOOR!" She screamed loudly.

Every time she wrote a new Blog she put up a sign on her apartment door that said 'do not disturb, Blogging' Sierra shook her head angrily and carried on typing, the knock came again.

"JESUS!" Sierra screamed loudly and she stormed over to the door, "Can't you idiots read?" She screamed as she pulled open the door to find a man and woman police officer looking at her.

"Oh!" She said a little surprised, "I wasn't typing too loudly again was I?" She asked embarrassed.

"Not this time" The officer said, "Sierra Sickert, you're under arrest for the murder of Gwen Nichols".

Sierra blinked, "I'm sorry, there must be a mistake" She gabbled quickly, "I didn't kill her and if anyone from the Total Drama series died I would be the first to know".

"Apparently not" The woman said as she grabbed Sierra and pulled her out of her apartment.

"I WANT MY LAWER!" Sierra screeched loudly as she was dragged down the corridor and out of her building, "I DID NOTHING!"

* * *

**Five more suspects have now been taken down! Who do you think did it now? Do you think that Trent still did it? Let me know!**


	3. The Five Suspects

**Another update, and things are going to heat up! Once again a massive thanks to everyone, and all your guesses are coming in well, So let me know this, out of the six suspects we have seen so far, who do you think did it? The killer might not necessarily be here, but let me know!**

**Also I forgot to say in previous chapters, there a clue in the story that can lead you to finding out who plays what role in the story, to figure it out you will need to do research into the 'Jack the Ripper' murders, you don't have to, but it makes the murder mystery more fun that way!**

**Thank you to neko-naito, La La Land Girl, Holly Blossom, Snowsky, understood-huh, NerdyBarista, Tree Kangaroo, Racin' Mason 24 and AzelmaandEponine for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Five Suspects.**

"I still don't think that this is a wise move".

Courtney rolled her eyes as Noah carried on to talk to her, ever since she had ordered him to go out and have the five people she had in mind arrested he had been whining.

"What makes you think that whoever killed Gwen would have something to do with the show?" Noah asked her as he walked towards Courtney's chair making her look up at him.

"It's a start" Courtney snapped, "Look, I'm not saying that one of the five is Gwen's murderer, but in cases like this she was found dead, with her throat cut open and her stomach ripped up, anyone is a suspect, and it just so happens that those five live close by to Gwen, maybe if the media got involved in this then it would encourage people to step forward if they have seen anything, this is merely a media stunt to get people involved".

"But what if someone from the show did murder Gwen?" Owen asked Courtney whilst chewing on a doughnut.

"You know what?" Courtney said standing up and walking over to the phone which had suddenly started ringing, "I don't want to think about that, too many people from the show are getting involved in this case".

She picked up the phone and held it to her ear, "Yes? Ok…alright thank you, I'll be there in a second".

She hung up the phone and took a deep breath in, "Who was it?" Noah asked, he noted Courtney's sudden change in behaviour and stood up to make sure she was ok.

"The suspects are here" She murmured, "Wow…I really didn't think it was going to be this hard to do, I mean I know them! Trent was hard enough but doing five in a row?"

"You know Owen or I could do them if you really don't want to?" Noah told her kindly, but Courtney immediately shook her head.

"No way, you're both still in training, I don't want to let you do something this big?"

"Well at least let us come to the interviews" Noah sighed, "Maybe we could learn from you"

Courtney looked up at Noah, this change in attitude for him was very strange, normally he was making a big deal about working and everything seemed like a big effort to him, but to see him asking to help out like this was very extraordinary for Courtney to see. He looked like he was desperate to learn about this case and after the amount of questions he was asking Courtney earlier on made it seem like he wanted to get involved and acting behind the scenes, Courtney raised an eyebrow at him but Noah's stern expression remained the same.

"You're really serious about this aren't you?" Courtney asked solemnly.

Noah nodded, "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't serious about something".

Courtney's shoulders dropped slightly, "Alright then, you're in. But you keep your mouth shut unless I ask you to talk".

Noah shrugged his shoulders, "Whatevs".

Courtney reached over and grabbed her phone while looking back over at Owen, "You want to come too?"

Owen shook his head, "I'm not good under pressure, plus I don't want to leave the office alone".

Courtney didn't have a problem with this at all, she knew Owen got a little uncomfortable in these kinds of situations, and it made him a little flatulent as well. "Not a problem" Courtney said as she and Noah left the office for the interviews.

* * *

The officers that had found the next five suspects of Gwen's murder were each led towards a small white waiting room; several chairs were situated in the room along with a guard to make sure that no one stepped out of line.

The first to enter the room was Sierra, she had two guards beside her and each had a firm grip on her arms, all the while she kept mumbling angrily to the guards as the took her to the room.

"You know my fans won't stand for this" Sierra growled at them, "When I was in the police car I sent out an urgent cry to my fan page, I can guarantee you that there will be an angry mob of Total Drama fans outside of this building in five minutes".

The two officers rolled their eyes as Sierra carried on her angry rant; they ended up taking her phone away from her after they caught her texting and sending out urgent messages to her website. Sierra was fuming and that's when the rage started.

They finally reached the room and the two guards pushed Sierra in, she scowled at them both as the door was closed, Sierra then saw the large body guard that was staring back at her in the room.

"Take a seat" He growled at her.

"I do not take orders from people who aren't polite" Sierra scoffed folding her arms and cocking her head away.

"Take a seat or I will make you" The Guard hissed at her, Sierra immediately grabbed the chair closest to her and perched down.

"You know I've never been accused of being a villain before" she mumbled, "I suppose it's all a new experience, my fans would be going crazy about this scandal, I mean they always seem to go crazy when a Total Drama contestant gets into trouble with the law…I wonder if anyone else will be here too" Sierra mumbled to no one in particular, the guard rolled his eyes as Sierra carried on to speak.

"Can I have my phone back so I can let my fans know that I'm safe?" Sierra asked the guard, how clenched his fist slightly.

"Be quiet!" He finally snapped, and Sierra quickly closed her mouth.

"Hater" She muttered under her breath as she folded her arms.

* * *

The next to arrive was Cody, he had gone a little more quietly that Sierra had, he had to since he was a part of a huge company, he was going to stay quiet and only tell the officers what he knew about the case, and hope all the while that he would get away from this relatively unscathed…and to still have his job.

He stayed silent all through the car journey and when they arrived Cody didn't put up a fight at all, he let the officers take him out of the car and lead him towards the waiting room.

He didn't struggle, he didn't want to just in case they hurt him back, he had nothing to worry about…at least he thought he didn't. He was pretty sure he didn't sneak out in the dead of night in his sleep and murder Gwen.

But then again, he was none for sleep walking…

Next thing Cody knew he was standing outside of a door and one of the officers let go of his arm and pushed the door open for him, then led him into the room before closing the door behind him.

Cody had barely gotten used to his surroundings when he heard an ear piercing scream.

"CODY!"

He jumped upon hearing his name called, and before he knew it a pair of arms had swung around his chest and were squeezing the life out of him.

He craned his neck around to see who was squeezing him so hard and his heartbeat started to race when he realized that it was Sierra.

"Have you missed me Codykins?" Sierra whispered into his ear making Cody shiver in fear.

"Oh my God" He whimpered and turned to the guard, "Any chance we could be separated? I'm in trouble here!"

"Stop whining and sit down!" The guard growled as he towered over Cody, Cody gulped and sat down on a nearby chair, to his horror however, Sierra had also decided to sit down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and stroked it.

"This is the perfect chance for us to talk after being apart for so long" Sierra drawled romantically, "So, how come you refuse to answer the phone every time I ring?"

Cody gulped again and started to shiver as he felt Sierra's grip tighten on his shoulder.

They, however weren't in an awkward silence for long as the door burst open again and this time a police officer walked in with Bridgette in tow, the officer had one hand tightly secured around her small arm, Bridgette had obviously not been making too much of a struggle but the shouting that was coming behind her had proved that someone else hadn't come quietly.

"What do you _mean_ a interrogation, I did nothing!"

Sierra let go of Cody's shoulder and looked towards Bridgette at the door who had a slight embarrassed look on her face as Geoff was dragged into the room behind her.

"Seriously, I want to know that's going on, why have I been brought in here?" Geoff asked as he angrily turned to the guard.

"Sit down" The guard said bluntly to him.

"Sit down?" Geoff questioned, "I don't think so, not until someone tells me why I'm here".

"Just sit down, Geoff" Bridgette begged, Geoff looked down at his girlfriend who was perched on the edge of a chair and was looking back up at him with pleading eyes. With a defeated sigh, Geoff slowly sat down.

The room fell silent once more as the four convicts shared frightened looks with one another; it wasn't until Cody spoke up again that some sort of atmosphere was brought back into the room.

"I never did think that we would see each other again after all these years, especially not under these circumstances" Cody muttered.

"Oh, Cody! I knew I was going to see you again…instead of my dreams!" Sierra purred as she stroked Cody's knee, making him wince.

"I just don't understand this; we haven't seen Gwen in years, why would we all of a sudden be blamed for murdering her, I didn't even know she was dead" Geoff mumbled, placing his head in his hands causing Bridgette to rub his shoulder.

"They have to do things like this I suppose" Bridgette tried to explain, "Like hearings and things, we're just in the firing line because we all know Gwen and" She shot a look at Sierra, "Some of us have problems with her!"

"The only problem I have is the fact that my Cody is in love with her" Sierra sniffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm not in love with Gwen" Cody mumbled, "I have a slight…attachment to her, that's all".

Bridgette rolled her eyes, "Alright".

Then all of a sudden there was a loud thud from outside, causing all four suspects to look up towards the door, the guard in the room walked towards the door and opening it cautiously and when he saw the sight in front of him he bolted out of the door.

Everyone looked at each other, slightly worried by this, the shouts were getting louder and by the sounds of it someone was swearing loudly.

Then the case was revealed, as being brought into the room by the guard and three officers, was Duncan.

He was being dragged in by his arms while a third guard was standing behind him with a taser aimed at Duncan's neck.

"Let me go!" Duncan shouted loudly, trying to break free form the officers grasp, "I did nothing, you can't pin this down on me".

"Be quiet or I'll taser you!" The officer with the gun threatened.

"I'll stop shouting when you fucking LET ME GO!" He screamed, causing the officer to act and stun Duncan's back, he screamed out in pain as his muscles started to contract and fell silent for a few seconds.

"Where's Court?" He then started to growl, "Let me talk to her".

"You'll get your chance" The officer said as they dragged a momentarily paralyzed Duncan to a chair, "In time".

Then all three guards left the five suspects alone in the room, each shooting worried glances at each other, they sat like this for a good few minutes until the door opened and an officer pointed at Cody.

"You, you're up".

* * *

Cody was led down a corridor and towards a small dark room, he was led to a chair and forced down into a chair, he then waited patiently for his interrogator to arrive, he kept looking up at the officer who was glaring at him, never in his life had he been treated like this, he was a criminal, and did not like the feeling of it.

Suddenly the door opened, and to Cody's surprise he saw Courtney enter the room with Noah standing next to him.

"Good Afternoon, Cody" Courtney said as she sat opposite him.

"Wait a minute, when did you become a detective?" Cody asked her a little shocked.

"When I realized that spineless people like you have to been taken down" Courtney snapped with Cody sat with his mouth gaping open at her, Noah however was a little different, when Cody looked up at him he nodded and gave a gentle smile, Cody replied the smile.

"I don't know what you're smiling at, you're in trouble, Mr" Courtney growled as she pressed a button on a nearby recorder.

"Cody Lusk, you should know that this interview is being recorded, do you have any problems with that?" Courtney asked him.

Cody shook his head, "No, I don't".

"Alright then, I'll continue" Courtney said, "Cody, last night the body of Gwen Nichols was discovered on Dawes Road, her body had been severally mutilated and you are on suspicion on killing her".

"May I just ask why?" Cody then butted in, "If your blaming me because I was close to Gwen on the show then you need to look into things a little bit more, because I loved her on the show, I was in love with her and I never wanted to hurt her".

"That may be true, but if I remember you were annoyed at the fact that she had a little…relationship with Duncan there" Courtney explained.

"Well…if that was the case then wouldn't it make sense if I killed Duncan?" Cody mumbled.

"Are you saying that you can kill, Cody?" Courtney then asked, making Cody immediately shake his head.

"No!" He snapped, "Look, I didn't kill Gwen, I was working late on a story that I needed to finish before it's deadline, I was working at my office in the City, I was nowhere near Dawes Street all night, and I can prove that because I left around 3ish in the morning and said goodnight to the cleaner who was just leaving too, I have proof and a witness".

Courtney blinked and looked over at Noah, who looked very surprised, himself, "Alright then, we will check your office security cameras and let you go…for now".

Cody was about to rise on his chair before something came to him and he sat back down, "Look, I have a favour to ask, something about the case".

Courtney raised an eyebrow at him and paused the tape, "Go on?" She mumbled.

Cody nodded, "I'm a journalist now, I can promise you that I didn't kill Gwen, I don't have that in me…but I can publish a story in the paper I work for asking for people to come forward and tell us if they saw or heard anything that night, just to help things along, I don't want to see anyone else get hurt".

Courtney fell silent for a second before nodding, "Alright then, as long as you're telling the truth all the way through this case then you're on board".

Cody nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes of course, I'm on for it".

Courtney gave Cody was small smile before looking at Noah, "Give him your number, I'm going to pair you two up and I want you both to converse in this case, any information you find out give to Noah" Courtney explained to the two boys.

Noah nodded and handed his number across to Cody, who accepted it with a faint smile.

"Thanks" He said as he got up to leave, "I'll get the first story published about Gwen's murder done tonight; I can have it published by tomorrow".

"Great" Courtney said.

As Cody left the room, he looked back down the corridor to the room where the other four suspects were waiting and he frowned, he didn't want to see Sierra again, and there was an awkward feeling around him that one person in that room had killed Gwen, and he didn't want to see that face ever again.

He turned on his heel and walked towards the exit, he was going to help on this case and find justice for the only girl in the world that he ever felt love for, Gwen.

* * *

Next up was Sierra; she was led to the room where Courtney and Noah were waiting patiently.

"Oh my Gosh, this is so weird" Sierra gabbled as she sat down, "There is a forum on my Blog that is dedicated to the two of you hooking up; I should take a picture to prove this!"

Courtney reached over and snatched the phone out of Sierra's hand and placed it to the side, "Sierra, this is important, I don't want to hear anything about this stupid Blog you have".

Sierra glared at Courtney as she started to record the interview, "Sierra Sickert, last night the body of Gwen Nichols was discovered on Dawes Road, it had been badly mutilated and you are on suspicion of her murder".

Courtney pursed her lips and looked at Sierra, "Well, did you kill her? Did that grudge that you've held deep down about the fact that Cody likes her instead of you take over and drove you to the idea of killing her?"

"No!" Sierra jumped in, "Never, I mean sure I've threatened her on my Blog several times, but I would never kill her, she's to do with Total Drama which is my one love on life, even if I hated someone with every fibre of my being I would never kill, I don't have that kind of rage, if I was angry then I would type it out".

She then paused and raised an eyebrow at Courtney, "Anyway, shouldn't it be you that is being convicted of murder, if I'm not mistaken, _you _were the one that wanted to see Gwen killed by a falling rock".

"She was the one that found Gwen's body, numskull" Noah growled, causing Courtney to look at him surprised.

"I thought I told you not to talk!" Courtney snapped.

"Well, this girl shouldn't be so stupid! You're not a suspect and you will never be! She's just angry because we're blaming her" Noah hissed, not taking his eyes of Sierra.

Sierra rolled her eyes, "I have a motive, I was at home all night watching a marathon of the 7th Total Drama series, something I have been planning for months and you can check my Blog, I have posts that date back to months ago talking about it".

Courtney sighed, none of these people that she had blamed were coming through for her, this whole case was turning out to be a dud, "Fine! You're off the hook, for now, if we find anything else to blame your for, believe me we're going to call you back, needless to say I'm also going to set up an officer to check up on you every night".

Sierra stood up angrily, "Fine, I will not be silenced; my dedicated fans will have something to say about this!" She growled as she left the room.

Courtney sighed and placed her head in her hands, Noah placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and shook her gently, "Come on, don't lose your spirit, you're doing great".

"Hardly" Courtney moaned, "Trent didn't come through, Cody wants to help and Sierra has a motive, maybe I did the wrong thing by looking into people from the show this soon".

"Don't say that" Noah said, "You did the right thing, these people were involved with Gwen so it was only natural for you to do that".

Courtney nodded, "I guess so, we do have three more people to interview, maybe I'll look into Gwen's friends next time instead of looking into the cast".

Noah nodded, "A wise choice" He said.

* * *

**Well, I'll end it here I think, next chapter will be the last three interviews, any guesses on who you think is the murderer tell me! I want to see what you all think!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
